Into the Belly of the Beast
Drink of the Night Rumble in the Jungle Juice Sponsor Mats by Mars (10% discount with code TRIANGLETABLE) Announcements * Tonight's giveaway is Gil's Damascus d6 The Story * The party is standing in front of the Archway. Dawnash can only sense about 30 feet in, and noticed that it is lined with skulls. There are alos a few * Jingles' balls are glowing. * Trixie also saw some fire, and a trap. Dawnash pulls Altrisha aside to talk to her about the fact that she is the traps person, and whether it is prudent for her to deal with traps and the looting of bodies, from last session, in her Noble form. * There is a slight wind moving the palm trees around, which seems to be the source of the errie noises. * Ada begins to cast "Ada's Adequate Abode", a rename of Leomund's Tiny Hut, in the form of a large rock. It is pretty nicely furnished for a random rock. Jingles says he will have to learn this trick from her. Dawnash says that they are on a little time crunch, but Ada says that the pirates don't seem to know what they are doing too much, then points to Randal, who is still on Tenser's Floating Disk, saying he may be able to help navigate. * Nizruk is adding a web of wires and bells to alert them if someone comes * Ada's intention was to take a full rest, as she needs to refresh her spells. The party discusses the benefit of staying the night and going in to face the unknown as prepared as they can. Nizruk is perched in a tree keeping watch, Julian is helping to watch. * Hyllenae has removed her armor to rest * Jingles waits for Trixie to fall asleep and tries to quietly cast a spell on her, Hairy Feet cantrip. Dawnash is dead, sleeping. The meditating members see a flash of light and Jingles' arms come down as he has a smug smile on his face * Trixie wakes up wishing she had a nice blanket, but everyone slept well overall, Jingles losing his point of exhaustion. Hyllenae and Ada put their armor back on * Randal did not sleep well, suffering a point of exhaustion. Jingles uses Mage Hand to take the fabric out of Randal's mouth, asking if he is going to behave. He has been hogtied this whole time, he also smells like urine. Dawnash says that they are in this together. Randal says that if he had his map, he would be able to help. It appears that Jingles' sash leeched some of its color into his mouth * Dawnash says he will take the lead, which Randal questions the use of, since his blindfold. Nizruk and Julian are staying outside to keep watch. Trixie asks Jingles if he wants to Alarm the opening, so they know if anyone comes in. He does so as a ritual, making the alert sound a loud goblin noise, designating Nizruk and Julian as not setting off the Alarm * Dawnash removes Randal's arm from his shoulder, he tries to hold on to Ada, but she refuses. Hyllenae offers her arm. Jingles lights his balls using the command "Flame on", as well as casting Dancing Lights. Trixie, Skeet, Amalthea, and Camille, her wolf companion, all percept * Moving forward, they see a body with a dart in his neck, Dawnash takes it and notices a green liquid on it, presumably poison. He keeps it with him for later * The statue Trixie has from taking it from the goblin tribute is white marble and weighs about 15 pounds * Ada walks forward and notices two rooms with three total bodies, which they probably don't want to go. They all continue further, Ada assisting with her Superior Darkvision, allowing her to see further than the others and which traps have already been sprung. She points out a spike pit, especially for those who cannot see in the dark. Continuing forward they see a large stone wheel which has smeared a body on the wall * Randal says he knew of this trap, there was additional information on the map that he forgets, but he knew of this. Trixie asks why he had more information and didn't bother remembering anything * Randal begins to lead the way, Jingles tries to give him Dancing Lights, but they get pushed behind him as he casts his own * The party sees a large smear of blood, Trixie sees some hydraulics that pushed the wall out. * Those with Darkvision look forward and see humanoid bodies, as well as two half crumbled stone statues and a cleaved body. Randal thinks this is a ritual room, and that the Cult of the Dragon that is apparently here performed their rituals on the alter in here. Dawnash is not happy that it seems information is being withheld * They see a body stand up, they think it is the pirate captain, he is about 100 feet away * Randal takes an arrow to the side, Dawnash pulls it out and chews some Squat Root to staunch the bleeding * Hyllenae sees a shattered stone sword on the ground, which seems to be the reason the body was cloven. Dawnash gives the pirate captain an ultimatum of surrendering or moving forward and setting off more traps for them. The body may have been a prisoner, there was a more innocent face that looked like he just didn't want to be hit with anything. * The party tries to stealth, Jingles continues talking to the captain, there is a bound prisoner that the captain is holding. The captain wants treasure, he thinks the party will take it, his crew and ship are gone, this seems to be the only thing he has left. Jingles says that they have someone who can find the traps on the map. The captain drops his sword and grabs the map he took from the alter and grabs his sword again. * Jingles sees a spell cast next to him, the captain drops his sword and apologizes, pushing the prisoner towards the party. It seems Ada cast the spell, likely either Friends or Charm Person, and says that they are going to need his map, she takes it. Jingles asks the captain if he wants to go first towards the treasure, which seems to excite him. * The walls are covered in mostly skulls, but there are some femurs in there too, the ceiling is covered in femurs, and the alter is bronze, but made to look like bone. There is a skull with the symbol of the trident with an eye under it on it. Randal informs them that that is the symbol of the Dragon Cult * Trixie looks at the skull, but only notices that it look different. Jingles begins to ritually cast Detect Magic, finding some residual magic on the alter. There is a book on the alter that is in poor shape * Dawnash asks if they are going to keep the captain alive, Ada takes his sword and puts it to his neck. The party discusses whether the captain should be kept alive or not. Jingles says they should not kill an unarmed man and that he should stand trial. Dawnash takes the blade away form the captain's neck, walks a few steps away, then throws the poison dart into his neck, but the poison has worn off. Dawnash kicks the captain in the face. * Amalthea ties the captain up. Ada is looking into the skull, then casts a spell and says she thinks they are good, before pulling the skull and opening a shaft behind. Dawnash kicks the captain to move him forward, but he doesn't move, Ando basically picks him up * Ada pulls out the map, and has Jingles bring the orb over. Randal casts a spell into it, chanting in Abyssal * The party moves forward, knowing they are going towards the acid pools, which Randal saw on the map. * Amalthea is the only one that sees the code on the wall * They also see mosaic tiles in the floor * The acid pit is a little "crusty". Jingles puts his feet into the little foot prints, causing smoke to rise, as well as a tile that raises from the acid. He also notices there are three other places for feet * Dawnash suggests that they have someone of no use to them that can step on things to keep them out of danger. * Jingles says that the captain can put his feet on the left or the top, and they don't know what will happen either way. The Captain studies the wall for a moment, then goes to the left, bringing up another mosaic tile. He is pushed onto the front of the new tile, getting another tile which he goes to the right of, getting another tile. Right, tile, front, tile, front, tile, left, tile, left, tile, left, tile, front, tile, front, tile, right, tile, right, tile * The party sees some hieroglyphs on the wall, they depict a dragon, seeming to tell a bit of a story, similar to catholic stained glass windows telling a story. There are images of the dragon, people giving gifts to it, a big pile of treasure, etc. The dragon cult took this dragon as a sort of a god * The party moves forward through the halls, about 10 feet wide, some sections a bit warm. Dawnash asks Randal if there is anything more coming up. They see a labyrinthine room and long corridors coming up, where the Dragon was worshiped the most. The innermost sanctum is a temple, per Randal * (Break) * The heat gets a bit more intense as they move forward. The descend some steps into a new room, the air is stagnant, but is more breathable * The party notices a hallway to the left and one straight ahead, the room is made from pure basalt, rough hewn and jagged * There is a well filled to the brim with water in the center of the room surrounded by four pillars * There is a table with some old scrolls on it. They also notice a large dragon skull, about 40 feet in length * There is an echo in the large room. Dawnash pushes Belana's head towards the pool, he says it is dark, his head is now pushed into the water, which causes a water elemental to appear on the well. * Initiative ** The elemental slams down on Dawnash ** Ada casts Eldritch Blast, but misses, hitting the ceiling instead ** Dawnash throws his lightning dagger into the elemental, then disengages and moves away ** Amalthea fires an arrow at the elemental, getting a crit(Natural 20) ** Ando is a bit afraid, but steels himself, punching the elemental ** Jingles moves behind Hyllenae, then uses Fire Bolt to try and light the brazier, but then moves to go behind the dragon skull, since the internal reagents were damp ** Hyllenae sets down her sword and takes out her greatsword, attacking the elemental with lightning and smite ** Trixie looks for writing on the scrolls, looks at Ada, then casts Eldritch Blast ** Hyllenae breaks out of the grasp of the elemental trying to hold her ** Captain Belana tries to break free ** Ada casts Cure Wounds at 2nd level, then inspires Hyllenae ** Dawnash climbs onto Ando's back, but slips off and falls prone ** Amalthea uses Hunter's Mark, then looses an arrow, hitting the elemental pretty hard, its form becomes a bit wavering from damage ** Ando throws a Flurry of Blows, but only one hits ** Jingles runs to the other side of the room, then casts Fire Bolt ** Hyllenae swings at the elemental again, hitting using her bardic inspiration, cleaving through the middle, avoiding the pirate inside ** Trixie casts another Eldritch Blast. The elemental is badly damaged ** The elemental turns its fits into a mace and swings, but misses. It takes another attack on Ando, but misses again ** Ada inspires Ando, then casts Eldritch Blast again ** Dawnash steps to the side of Ando and throws his grappling hook at the creature, but just barely misses ** Amalthea hits the elemental with another arrow ** Ando uses Flurry of Blows again, missing his first, but hitting the second (This isn't flurry of blows, it is the unarmed strike granted by Martial Arts) ** Jingles pulls out his Rapier and starts his blade song and begins marching towards the elemental then stabs it, having not used a rapier before. He pops the elemental like a water balloon * There are drips in the cavern, and Ando is breathing heavily * Trixie comes out from behind the dragon skull, and part of it gives way, but she gets out * Jingles believes that the fact that there was a magical construct here means there is more to this room than they see * Amalthea sees the trident symbol again, in a painting, which may be indicating that they need to go down * The water level in the well has dropped drastically from the elemental, Dawnash's Dancing Lights go their extent, 60 ft, but it is still just going. Jingles uses Mage Hand finds a copper bowl under some rubble from around the table. He uses the Mage Hand to dip the bowl in the water and fill it up. He asks for anything who can give his Mage Hand a hand since the bowl is too heavy, looking at Ando, who pulls the bowl out of the well * Ada picks up the bowl and notices that there are no markings on it. Hyllenae tells someone to hold her legs, causing Ando to grab her and flip her upside down. The bowl is filled, but nothing seems to happen. Amalthea and Jingles go back to look at the painting again, realizing the bowl must be filled with something particular. Dawnash throws a coin into the well * Some of the party notice that the water level in the well is dropping. Jingles drops his brass balls down the well, they hear a big echo after a long time. Jingles says there is only one option, Dawnash steps up to the side of the well. Jingles says he has a spell to prevent people from splatting * Trixie removes the gold coin from the bowl, the water comes back up, Dawnash cannonballs in, Amalthea removes the gold coin, and the water begins to lower * Session End Characters * Randal - His Sogginess * Camille - Amalthea's wolf companion Quotations [[Jingles] freeing Randal]"You made your bed" -Amber "And he pissed in it" -Guillermo, Episode 10 @ 35:40 "That's an 8, no wait a 9." -Guillermo "9." -Gil "No, that's a seven." -Guillermo, Episode 10 @ 3:17:06